


Love Never Hurt So Bad

by Jenifer_Cullen



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, Drinking, Fluff, Kisses, Loss, M/M, Supportive Maryse, moping, sappy boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenifer_Cullen/pseuds/Jenifer_Cullen
Summary: Magnus never felt so lonely. He'd lost the love of his life and he didn't know how to go on anymore. His mother in law is there to support him, of course. Drunk, but still there and the rest of his friends are being bitches. Will Magnus mend his heart?





	Love Never Hurt So Bad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katychan666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/gifts), [anothermalecblog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothermalecblog/gifts).



> HEYYY Y'all I wrote this after I saw the post of high warlock of boyfriend on instagram which was a screencap of a quote from anothermalecblog on tumblr and I got inspired. Y'all should go give them a followe. so this fic goes to them and to katychan666 cause I love her and wanted to cheer her up

Magnus downed his fifth shot in the last ten minutes. He couldn’t take it anymore. He missed Alec. He didn’t understand how and when Alec has disappeared. One minute his Alexander was right in front of his eyes and in the other, he was gone.

He couldn’t believe that he’d been forced to suffer such a sudden partition from the love of his life. Magnus didn’t know how to keep existing anymore.

“Magnus, you need to keep your chill, man,” Isabelle said next to him. Magnus turned to face her, “How could you say that to me, I’ve lost Alexander.”

Isabelle went to reply but Magnus cut her off, “Don’t even try. You’ll never understand my heartache.”

Jace sighed from next to Magnus, “Don’t you think you’re over-reacting just a little bit?”

“A little bit? That’s the love of my life, Jace! And now he’s gone. 400 years I waited for him, all for what? Just more heartbreak and loss,” Magnus replied bitterly.

Maryse teared up a bit next to him, already having downed a couple of drinks. She wondered if anyone could’ve ever loved her boy like Magnus had. Of course not, she thought to herself.

Magnus gave his heart away and now it was shattered in Alexander’s absence. Maryse decided she should at least try to comfort her son in law. She threw her hands wide open, a little unsteady on her feet, “Come here, Magnus.”

Magnus went to her, earnestly, sinking into her arms and taking comfort in the fact that at least someone could understand his pain. After all, no one was more hurt by the loss of child than the mother.

Magnus tried to tune the cheery and upbeat music, out. It was like it was mocking him. Taunting him when he was at his lowest without his anchor.

Then he heard someone call out to him. The voice sounded so familiar. It couldn’t be, he thought, it’d been too long. Magnus turned around to see his shadowhunter and rushed to him, tumbling straight into his arms.

“Alexander,” he cried out, in reverence, as he hugged him tight and felt his warmth all around. “Magnus,” Alec whispered back, “I missed you so much.”

Magnus looked at him with admiration, “I missed you too, darling,” he replied, ignoring the peanut gallery who were rolling their eyes at the exchange.

Raphael’s voice broke through their stupor, “Magnus, you need to get it together man. Alec was gone for five minutes because he wanted to use the bathroom and couldn’t keep his goddamn drinks down.

“You made me fucking go with him for god’s sake,” Raphael whined. “It was ten! And ten minutes is too long, Raphael,” Magnus scowled, still in his husband’s arms.

“Are you kidding me? You did far better when you were in Edom,” Jace interjected.

“Which is why I never want to be away from him ever again,” Alec answered, not taking his eyes off of his Magnus. “By the fucking Angel, Alec! It was ten goddamn minutes and you two need to stop being so sappy. I thought five years of marriage was supposed to make you behave like normal people again instead of horny lovestruck teenagers!” Izzy yelled over the music, exasperated.

“With Alexander, every day is the first day. Nothing will ever fade, my dear Isabelle,” Magnus replied, both of them holding each other by the waist, Magnus leaning against Alec’s side to press a kiss to his cheek.

“Everyday is the first day, nothing will ever fade,” Jace imitated them, sounding like a child, “Why don’t you ever say shit like that to me?” he pointed at Clary. Clary raised her hand in surrender, “You really want us to compete with _them_? Are you out of your mind?” She questioned him.

Magnus laughed at the reunited bickering couple and looked Alec, lovingly, “Home?” he asked and Alec nodded in kind, placing a kiss against Magnus’ temple, “Home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked that and I'd like to think none of y'all saw that coming. Leave a comment telling me what you thought it was. I wonder how many comments Imma get from ppl who don't even read the fic and ask me to tag MCD. AAnyways, leave a comment and kudos if you liked this and want me to do more drabbles like this.


End file.
